the king of memories
by Rally Hiwatari Valcov
Summary: ¿que pasaria si mesclamos a los personajes de tres animes muy distintos? quiza si tengan algo en comun
1. tu regreso

**The king of memories **

Capitulo 1

"**Tu****regreso****"**

Ya a pasado poco mas de 2 meses desde el fin del torneo de shamanes, y mismos dos meses que la hermana menor de Len Tao: Yeimy Tao ha estado llorando por el shaman de fuego: Hao Asakura.

En la casa de Yho todos estaban presentes pues el señor Mikihisa les quería decir algo: que habían detectado una fuerza parecida a la de Hao y tal vez sea peligroso, Yeimy al volver a recordar a Hao salio a "tomar aire".

- no es verdad el no esta- dijo Yeimy con lagrimas en los ojos

- ¿por qué crees eso?- le pregunto el señor Mikihisa que era padre de Yho y Hao.

La chica no respondió y se fue hacia su casa, mas cuando llego a su casa y se recostó en la cama, dispuesta a seguir llorando, se escucho una voz:

- ¿lloras por mi?, no deberías, te vez mas linda cuando sonríes- dijo aquella voz, la chica reconoció aquella voz, miro y efectivamente era el, pero pensando que era un engaño de su mente, se cubrió la cara y siguió llorando.

El chico se acerco y la estrechó muy fuerte, esta se zafó del abrazo y entre sollozos le dijo:

-¡eres un estupido, no sabes cuanto sufrí por ti, no he parado de llorar y tu... llegas así como así y...!!!- la chica no termino, ya que Hao la volvió a estrechar y la beso, tan profundo como pudo, si el también la extrañaba y mucho y le dolía que sufriera por el.

Cuando por fin la soltó la chica solo pudo decir: -¡que bueno que regresaste!!-

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

bueno esto es todo hasta aqui la verdad es mi primer fic y lo he hecho por la peticion de una amiga es mas los personajes extra se le ocurrieron a ella. y no quede muy convencida bueno ay me dicen que tal, aunque sean malos sus comentarios dejenlos plisss


	2. una diosa malvada

**The ****king of memories **

Capitulo 2

"**Una ****diosa ****malvada****" **

Yeimy estaba feliz de volverlo a ver y tenía muchas cosas que decirle y la verdad ya no le importaba mucho su propósito sobre el mundo, y al parecer Hao ya lo había olvidado por completo.

-que bueno que eres tu, y pensamos que era peligroso-(jaja como si Hao no fuera peligroso)

-¿de que hablas?-

-el señor Mikihisa detecto fuerzas parecidas a la tuya-

-haaa, es cierto yo también las sentí-

-entonces no eras tú-

-no-

- y que haremos y si son malos o vienen ha matar a alguien-

-no que yo era el malo? Además no creo que me superen-

-creo que debes de irte o mi hermano Len te vera y...-

-si ya se, se pondrá a la defensiva o quizás se asuste, bueno adiós-

- adiós hao-

y con esto ultimo el chico se fue, iba caminando sin rumbo alguno cuando alguien lo observaba ... pero... desde una burbuja en un mundo paralelo, la mujer blanca de esbelta figura, muy guapa y cabellera morada, era la diosa Herís (la de simbad) que observaba a Hao caminar y sonreía.

-el tiene que ser mió- decía para si, después se levanto y tras unas como ventanas (puesto que su mundo era oscuro y no había nada mas) se sentó en una silla desde donde podía ver todo el mundo a través de todas esas ventanas, la diosa tomo una, miro por ella y dijo.

-el también es un buen candidato- dijo mirando a un joven con buen cuerpo de cabello negro y gris y ojos de un color violeta y piel blanca: Kai Hiwatari, que estaba peleando con su hermana gemela, la chica era delgada de piel blanca, cabello largo y del mismo color que su hermano al igual que sus ojos, el vestía un pantalón negro y una camiseta pegada con una sudadera negra con rojo en cima y una bufanda blanca en el cuello, con guantes sin dedos, su hermana tenia los mismos guantes en negro, un pantalón azul fuerte con una raya al lo largo en azul cielo, una playera negra con blanco y un listón con el que le quedaba una coleta sin moño. Su nombre: Rally Hiwatari y la llaman "la princesa del beyblade" por nunca haber perdido una sola batalla y realmente era de beyblade de lo que los dos chicos discutían.

-¿qué tiene de malo seguir jugando beyblade?- protestaba Rally ya que su hermano quería proponerle dejar de jugar.

-pero si ya viste en todos los problemas en que nos ha metido el vendito deporte- decía Kai, cosa que era totalmente verdad y Rally lo sabía.

La diosa Herís miraba la discusión y viendo la discusión con desagrado musito:

-no!!!, no permitiré que dejen de jugar, es mas tengo que hacer algo, para unir a mis tres opciones; Hao Asakura, Kai Hiwatari y Marik Ishtar-.

Este ultimo era un duelista de monstruos muy bueno y tal parece estaba en la lista de la diosa Herís.

La diosa rebusco entre las "ventanas" que eran partes del mundo y le permitían a Herís ver todo este, la diosa tomo una en la que iban caminado 3 grandes espíritus como el de Hao, el de en medio era café y traía a un chico rubio de 18 años de edad y ojos azules –parece ser el espíritu de la tierra – exclamo Herís con una sonrisa. El del lado derecho era de un color grisáceo y traía a un chico francés, vestido de negro, cabellos café claro, ojos y piel claros, del lado izquierdo había una chica igual que el francés, solo que con una minifalda y cabello largo, el espíritu en el que iba montada era azul cielo. –Ellos son agua y aire, no puedo equivocarme- dijo herís

Herís con una sonrisa maliciosa y mirando al grupito sentenció: -ustedes son los indicados para ayudarme, creo que iré a darle una visita a la tierra – y se fue entre risas hacia la oscuridad.

**The ****king of memories **

Capitulo 3

"**Enemigos desconocidos" **

Herís fue a hablar con los tres chicos, hizo un trato y les ordeno acabar con los shamanes de descendencia Asakura y a todo aquel que se interpusiera.

Los chicos aceptaron y sus nombres eran maira (la chica) koji (hermano de maira) y oliver el que tenia el espíritu de tierra. Herís les prometió hacer ver a maira (pues era ciega) si aceptaban obedecerla y ellos así lo hicieron.

oliver se dedico a atacar a Hao, este iba caminando solo por la acera y después se interno en un bosque, oliver lo ataco por la espalda con su espíritu, Hao se enfureció, pero al intentar atacarlo oliver lo esquivo y lo noqueo, al parecer el chico tenia poderes mentales y Hao solo quedo en shok y furioso.

Tiempo después Anna se encotraba camino a su casa, no se encontraba muy lejos cuando de repente sintio una fuerza enorme, era oliver quien le dijo que su dever era matarla por ser una Asakura, una sacerdotisa y representar un gran peligro para su propósito, pero cuando oliver se dispuso a atacarla y Ana solo pudo cubrirse con su rosario para llamar a Zenki y Goki, Jean fue atacado del lado derecho, Ana observo y habia un rastro de fuego, y abrio los ojos impresionada.

- de mi no te vas a deshacer tan fácilmente – dijo aquella voz conocida por ella, volteo, lo miro y solo pudo gritar: -¡HAO!!!-

oliver se levanto y se fue, según el por que se estaba aburriendo, cuando el habia deseparecido Hao bajo de su espiritu, este desaparecio, volteo a verla, sonrio sarcásticamente y dijo: -Hola Annita ¿cuánto tiempo sin vernos?

Anna no pudo decir palabra alguna estaba sorprendida, además Yho y compañía incluyendo a Yeimy se estaban acercando al oír el grito de anna.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

hola esta vez decidi poner 2 capitulos en uno mismo porque se me hicieron muy cortos y pues queria que aun asi quedara la separacion y bueno los personajes extra que mi amiga aporto aparecieron en este capi osea oliver, maira y koji


	3. untrato peligroso

**The king of memories **

Capitulo 4

"**Un trato peligroso" **

Cuando todos se habian acercado a Anna para ver que sucedia y al ver a Hao, todos se sorprendieron pero después se pusieron en guardia listos para cualquier movimiento del moreno, todos menos Yeimy que lo miraba fijamente sin siquiera moverse, en realidad Hao hacia lo mismo.

-no estabas muerto?- dijo Anna que por fin habia logrado hablar

- por favor, solo me di un descanso- exclamo Hao sarcásticamente

Todos bajaron sus armas ya que Hao les había dicho que venia en "son de paz" y les habia contado de su incidente con oliver.

Después del relato yho y Hao se miraron un buen rato hasta que Anna pregunto:

-¿en que estan pensando?-

-no es obvio- dijo Hao- vamos a unir fuersas-

-¿queee!!!?- dijeron todos por lo que el amo de fuego habia dicho

-¿Yho?- le cuestiono Anna

-si Anna, realmente estaba pensando en eso- dijo Yho- imaginate si Hao no pudo con ellos, como crees que vamos a poder nosotros?. En realidad necesitamos a Hao- termino Yho

Y en seguida todos comenzaron a discutir, todos menos Yeimy que seguia callada e inmóvil, Hao les dijo que lo pensaran y Yeimy se acerco a el sin que los demas se dieran cuenta, lo saludo y le sonrio iban a abrazarse cuando…

-de acuerdo pero si nos traiciona es responsabilidad de Yho- exclamo Horo Horo

-de acuerdo creo que eso significa que si ¿no? Yho- dijo Hao y su hermano le repondio con un si, Hao dijo que iria a buscar información con los apaches, se elevo en su espiritu, tomo a Yeimy y lo subio con el.

-a donde vas con mi hermana Hao- dijo un Len celoso

-no te preocupes hermano, estare bien-dijo Yeimy con una gran sonrisa y después se fueron, Len la dejo ir por que era la primera vez que la veia sonreir en mucho tiempo y sabia por que.


	4. invitacion a jugar

**The king of memories **

Capitulo5

"**invitación a jugar" **

En un lugar llamado Egipto se encontraba una chica de cabello negro, piel morena y unos ojos hermosos, su nombre: Ishisu Ishtar, la chica de aparentemente 18 años leía una carta, al terminar de leerla tomo una maleta y comenzó a prepararla, tomo su baraja y la metió en la maleta y llevaba puesto su collar del milenio.

En ese momento entro en la habitación su hermano Marick con su amigo Bakura

-¿Qué haces hermana?- pregunto Marick

-una maleta-

-para que? A donde vas? – dijo Bakura angustiado

-haa, si es verdad, tomen- dijo la chica dándoles la carta que hace minutos leía

-¿Ir a buscar al dúo de la muerte?-dijo marick desconcertado pues no tenia ni idea de quienes eran – eso es lo que aras, Para que? –

-tal parece ser que son dos hermanos, entrenados en Rusia, con grandes poderes y tienen dos monstruos que le servirán al faraón- termino de explicar Ishisu sin dejar de prepara su maleta.

-esta bien pero yo te acompaño- decidió marick mas no fue una pregunta, por lo que bakura se les unió- corrección te acompañamos-

La diosa de la discordia los observaba mientras sonreía complacida –ya casi es la hora, de ver quien es el mejor dios del fuego- ella aparentemente había hecho esa carta y tal vez no seria la última.

hola!!!!

espero que haya quedado bien y puesya veremos si lo continuo

MUCHAS GRAXIAS A MEGUMI ASAKURA POR SUS REVIEWS


	5. el duo de la muerte

**The king of memories **

Capitulo 6

"**el dúo de la muerte"**

Hace muchos años el abuelo de kai y rally había promocionado a su equipo con un nombre bastante llamativo y macabro para el que se lo creyera: "el dúo de la muerte"(ya que solo eran dos en el equipo) y era justamente a "ese" dúo al que Marick y compañía buscaban.

···················································································································································

Unos chicos se encontraban jugando beyblade, Mariah una chica de cabello rosado retaba a Rally (su mejor amiga) a jugar contra ella, pero en segundos la dejo fuera del estadio al igual que su hermano Kai, pero este jugaba con su amigo Ray, después lo reto Tyson, mientras Tala y Amaila una chica de cabello ondulado, hermana menor de Ray, miraban el juego, pero no eran los únicos que miraban el encuentro, los hermanos Ishtar junto con Basura los observaban desde lejos con largas capas como queriendo cubrirse de un frío inexistente.

Kai y Tyson seguían enfocados en su batalla y cuando la cosa se empezó a poner seria Kai llamo a su bestia-bit: Dranzer, al verla los tres "intrusos" no pudieron esconder su asombro, Ishisu solo dio media vuelta para retirarse y los otros dos la siguieron.

-eso es lo que venimos a buscar- dijo la chica con aire de triunfo

-y por que no se las quitamos ya?- protesto Marik

-por que es un trompo, que no lo vez- Ishisu hablo como si a lo que se refería fuera muy obvio

-un trompo??- pero tal parecía que no pues los otros dos no lo entendían.

-si, no podemos quitárselas a nuestro modo- hizo una pausa mientras miraba hacia un edificio no muy lejos de ahí –pero creo saber donde pedir ayuda-.

- si los chicos son buenos pero… ¿parea que los quieren?- preguntaba un señor canoso aparentemente dueño de aquella compañía donde los egipcios ahora se encontraban.

- es que queremos tener una batalla con ellos- dijo muy decidida y segura la mayor de los Ishtar.

- bueno-dijo aquel hombre-yo ya no me ago cargo de ellos, es mas ye se retiraron, pero claro que pueden retarlos no tienen por que acudir a mi-

- es que hay un problema- dijo tímidamente Bakura- nosotros no sabemos nada de su juego y pues… quisiéramos pedirle ayuda-

El señor Dickenson acepto ayudarlos y explicarles a los muchachos como se manejaba esto del beyblade.

Las semanas pasaron, bueno 2 para ser exactos y los chicos de Egipto habían estado entrenando muy duro, para poder tener su batalla y claro también se habían encargado de espiarlos para ver su comportamiento, pero al parecer ellos no sabían el gran poder que tenían en sus manos.

- bueno tengo una idea- empezó a decir Ishisu- para lo de las bestias bit… hay que escoger una carta de nuestra baraja para que esa sea nuestra bestia bit-

- y se pede saber como vamos ha hacer eso?- le cuestiono su hermano que no confiaba mucho en lo que su hermana hacia-

- conozco a alguien- respondió, evitando mas cuestionamientos

- Seto Kaiba?- propuso Bakura con un tono extraño, a lo que Marick solo levanto una ceja.

- pues si yo ya me arreglare con el- dijo cortante mientras tomaba las cartas que sus acompañantes (jajaja) ya habían escogido como bestia bit.

Su hermano escogió a su dragón alado de Ra, mientras Bakura prefirió uno de sus zombis, la chica tomo su teléfono y llamo a Yugui Moto mientras sostenía a la maga oscura de cabello café (no se como se llama, solo se que tiene el cabello café), que era la carta que ella había escogido.

Seto Kaiba bajaba de su lujoso helicóptero, traía consigo uno discos de duelo, pero al parecer no eran para ninguno de sus amigos, mas bien eran para las personas de las que Ishisu le había hablado.

-¿Quién eres si se puede saber?- preguntaba la fría voz de Rally, quien al parecer no le agradaba la idea de que la retaran sin siquiera saber la razón o el nombre de su retador.

- mi nombre es Ishisu Ishtar y el es mi hermano Marick…-empezaba a decir pero fue interrumpida por la pelirrosa que preguntaba insistentemente quien era el chico de cabellera plateada (o blanca como quieran)- Bakura ese es su nombre- termino finalmente contestando a la chica que no parecía querer soltar a Bakura.

- y con que propósito si se pude saber?- Kai había hablado haciendo que tyson y Marick reaccionaran al mismo tiempo:

- ay Kai solo es un juego-

- por diversión-

-NO- dijo Rally, era su decisión, a pesar de que los demás aceptaron jugar con los chicos nuevos y así lo hicieron, los hermanos hiwatari no se movieron de su lugar y la morena empezó a preocuparse de que su plan fuera mas lento de lo que ella esperaba.

-¿Qué es eso?- ray se había dirigido a Marick quien sin querer se le había salido una carta de su bolsillo.

-se llama duelo de monstruos- explico Marick- es un juego de estrategia-

- y se puede jugar con realidad virtual- concluyo Bakura.

-ha si- los tres chicos rusos (kai, rally, yura) habían puesto interés en lo que ellos habían dicho del juego de cartas – pues yo quiero jugar- dijo rally

La satisfacción de Izishu no podía ser mas obvia, en verdad le había agradado la idea y no se detendría para enseñarle a ella y a sus amigos los cuales también se habían interesado en el juego, al parecer su idea del retraso no era del todo cierta.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

konichiwa!!!!

bueno este estuvo mas largo espero que este bien

megumi asakura: ya habia leido antes tus historias( bueno en las que sale hao) perdon por no haberte dejado review

plisss dejen sus reviews


End file.
